Medevil
by chilmaster20
Summary: brothers other story I like it but its not finished plz leave comments


In a home of the lost civil land of Adyion a family sat down and was eating dinner and chatting with each other. While they were talking bandits snuck through the gate guarding a town called Hyrim and killed the people living in the homes in the valley. They burned down homes and stole the valuables from people and killed any who got in their way. The family saw the flames out a window and ran out a door to have a look. The mother held the father tight and they new they were next. The father went to a chest up stairs and opened it, in side was swords armor thing he had used in his past. The oldest boy told his father that he would help his father as best he can. The middle child and the youngest also wanted to help but his father said no. The daughter was told to hide were ever she could and the boys too. The bandits walked up the hill were the oldest and the father was standing. They pulled out their swords and engaged them. A bandit crept to the corner of the house and strung his bow at the oldest and released the arrow killing the oldest instantly. The father cried out and killed the bandit who killed his son. The children saw the death of their brother and cried, they crept away in to the forest of Hyrim and got away. The father tried to save his family but failed with a cut across the chest he was dead. They rushed in to get what they could and took the mother away. The youngest climbed a tree the other two tried to climb but they got caught and taken away. The boy was alone his family was gone taken his life was burning around him all he knew was turning to ash. The boy put his fathers and brothers bodies together and cried at the loss. He so crushed without thinking ran into the dangerous Hyrim wood. A by Savings Explorer" id="_GPLITA_0" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6MjkzODY6NTkwOnNwZWxsIGNh c3Rlcjo0YmQyYmRmNzZhOWFiZjMw NzA5MjRiMDU2ZGJlZWQzNzp6LTEz NTgtMTI0OTA0Ond3dy50ZWVuaW5r LmNvbToyNDg2MDo1NTRmNDg2OTEx MDRiMTJhNzdhMDQ2MzQwYTg4MDQ4 Mg"spell caster was fighting a wolfscalin he told the boy to stay put while the spell caster grabbed the wolfscalin's fur and cut its throat killing it. The spell caster walked over to the boy and said "why are you here." He looks up and sees the fire from the town. He asks "did you come from there" the boy shook his head and looked down. The spell caster fell quiet in his mind and touched the boys head and told him his name was Merrik. Blue light was circling the boy his legs disappeared then the rest of his body and Merrik said goodbye. The boy appeared in a corridor the boy looked around at both ends of the hallway and stepped forward. A man turned the corner and saw the boy standing in confusion. The man walked up to the boy and said "hello, my name is John and you are?" The boy spoke softly "my name is Charlie and," John interrupted you came from Hyrim and you met Merrik who sent you here." Charlie nodded then looked down. John told him to fallow and so the boy did so. They walked down the hall and through a bunch of weapons. Charlie looked with awe and touched a sword. "You can look later but we must introduce you to the council" john said, they walked up the stairs and in to a chamber with other people. Others started to stare a Charlie and fallowed them. The boys stood in the center, surrounding him were tables and chairs. All the people in the chamber were staring at him and it grew quiet. One person stood and said "who are you?" The boy said "I am Charlie from Hyrim." Another person stood and said "please tell us how you came to be here and we will decide what will happen to you." Charlie started to speak of what happened that day and of his tragedy. The council turned to each other and whispered. One council member snapped their fingers and giant bees came flying about. One bee tried to sting him but Charlie moved out of the way. An audience member through a sword out and Charlie picked it up and hit a bee with it. The bee fell light blue blood rushed out of the dead bee. One bee dead out of four thought Charlie and hit two more and they fell. One bee left and Charlie knew that this bee was going to give him hell. The bee attacked and Charlie rolled out of the way and struck the bee killing it with blood flying all over him. The crowd of people above the council members left so that they could talk to Charlie alone. All the council members stood and peered at Charlie and Charlie was frightened. One of them spoke and said "you will under go training here at the Guild of Hyrim and your room will be shown to you by John and he will help you in your studies in the time that you are here so farewell and good luck. Charlie turned around and walked out the door. John was waiting for him out side and showed him to his room. "You will be sharing this room with three of our top students named Tyler, Kevin and Krystal. Your bed will be there" John pointed to the door next to the window. Charlie and John walked out of the room and out side to see three training areas. The first they went to was the target range to practice accuracy, John gave him a bow to hit the targets. Charlie walked over to the line wielded the bow, pulled the string back and let it go. The arrow bounced off of the dummy's face and fell to the ground. John told him to try again and so he did and this time it went in to the dummy's shoulder. Charlie walked forward a little and paused. Then a girl walked over to the line and told him politely to move. She wielded he bow and fired three shots and they hit all the dummies. She turned to Charlie and said "that is how you do it" and she introduced herself to Charlie. "You're Krystal" he said with amazement and she nodded. He was shocked, his jaw dropped and John picked him up and took him to the combat area. There was a person in the ring and John told him that this was Tyler. Charlie jumped in to the ring without a thought. He walked over to Tyler and said high. "You better get out your sword or this is going to hurt a lot" said Tyler. Charlie took his sword out and Tyler swung his. Charlie's sword got knocked out of his hand he stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Do you yield?" asked Tyler and Charlie nodded. Tyler put out his hand to help him up and Charlie took the help. Charlie jumped over the fence and fallowed John to the spell tent. "In the spell tent there are five books you can choose from to learn magic. Go on and pick one" said John Charlie walked over to a dark book and looked at the markings of the cover of the book. The top of the book were two eyes shaped in the anger position, and the center of the book and symbols he had never seen before. Next to him was a young lad just as young as Charlie maybe a little older and Charlie stared at him. The boy looked back at Charlie and told him to read the book. Charlie opened the book and begun to read the books symbols inside he never seen these words and was still reading. Charlie couldn't stop until John stepped in and closed the book with a slam. "Are you all right" asked John and Charlie shook his head. "You can't read too much of a book all at once you have to take it slow and be cautious" said John. John turned to his side and he introduced Kevin. A horn blew and John told Charlie that it was time to get some rest. John started to walk away with Charlie and Kevin fallowing him. They made it to the room and John pointed the children in to the room. Kevin, Tyler, and Krystal all gathered around and were making jokes and laughing when Krystal signaled Charlie over to join them and so he did. A few hours later they were fast asleep and all were quiet in the Chambers accept the council chamber where the council members were speaking on today. One stood up and asked how Charlie's day was. John told them that it was fine until he chose the dark book of the spell casters. They all were quiet when the lead council member stood and said we can only hope that he does not turn like the lost one. They all started to speak out loud in the night.

With in the next morning the other three stood around Charlie and watched him sleep. He woke up and was frightened for a moment and realized who it was around him. A bell sound was in the air and the three kids walked away when Krystal told him to fallow. They went in to the council chamber and stood in the stands next to each other. Every one got quiet when a council member stood and called four names. Kevin, Tyler, Krystal and Charlie were called to the center of the chamber. The other three jumped to the floor with no problem, Charlie thought that this was crazy. "Jump Charlie you'll be all right" said Kevin so Charlie jumped out. Charlie thought that he was going to fall fast but he slowly went down to the ground. Charlie was amazed at what he just had seen. A council member stands and says that sense that the four of you know each other it is good that today you four are all on a team together. They all looked at each other and smiled then looked forward. The first thing you are going to do together is kill a black bee. They bowed and accepted their mission, they turned around and left the council chamber to get ready for their mission. John told them that if they run into wolfscalin that they are to abort their mission and report back to the Guild. They responded with a simple nod and John left the kids to their mission. John popped back in and told Charlie to fallow him and Charlie did. John went to the weapons hall and gave Charlie a sword far grater than the one he had already. "Charlie I need you to have this it has good magic properties and will help you on you quest. John signaled him off to meet the others at the gate to leave. They walked in to the Forest when Kevin saw a person lying on the ground in pain. They rolled him over and Charlie saw that it was his Brother Joe. They all heard some growling noises and brought up their weapons and surrounded Joe. A wolfscalin came rushing out so they grabbed Joe and got out of there as fast as they could. They reached the Guile where John was waiting for them and asked if it was a wolfscalin the all said yes. John also asked who this was and Charlie responded that it was his brother Joe. They rushed to the Spell chamber to take care of Joe. Joe's Wounds were healed and suddenly he awoke. "Where am I?" asked Joe. Charlie told him that he was in the Guild of Hyrim and that he was safe. Joe stood Hugged his brother and said what they had done to him and his family. Joe went through the same treatment that Charlie got when he came to the Guild and he became part of the team as well.

Years go by with a lot of training each day a small mission here and there each day they became stronger with each other some stronger than others and with power in their hands they felt invincible. John called the all passing teams to the main chamber. "Well you all know that you are the okay teams of the academy so far and you will be given tougher missions. You will also be able to fight wolfscalin now that you all are more skilled. All of you every single one of you will have the same mission you all will go to the town of Syclan. There you will transport the Good Lord of the town to Mystes. That is only half of it and then you will spend a few months in the forest of Hyrim to see how you live on your togetherness. And in the time your there you will defend the towns of Hyrim and Soliteis. Then after that you are free to come back and graduate" says John. They all look at each other and smile with enthusiasm. The students leave to get this long mission out of the way. Some students put things on wagons and others carried the supplies. They got to the forest of Hyrim and some students wanted to control the group. They all agreed that they should pick who leads. A tall young lad steps forward and says he wants to lead some students agree. Joe is sitting on a stump when Charlie's team chooses Joe. Joe picks his head up and goes along with it. The young man named Kavlin does not like it and challenges Joe to a fight. Joe accepts the challenge and walks over to him and stares up. Joe doubled up his fist and punches him making Kavlin stagger back. Kavlin starts swinging but can't hit him. Joe hits a quick blow to the nose and Kavlin was out cold but he was still alive. Joe dragged him to a wagon and put him in it. All the students start to clap for him and they were on there way. They stopped somewhere in the forest and sets up camp. There were two lines of tents facing each other. Charlie's team helped other teams take care of luggage. Joe Glanced at this one girl named Cassiey and chuckled while doing his work. Joe stopped and walked over to her to try and talk to her. Cassiey was wielding a bow shooting arrows in a tree. Joe was nervous, got scared and walked away. Cassiey looked at him and sighed then went back to shooting arrows. Joe called the team leaders into a larger tent, there were eight leaders entering the tent with three more on the way. Charlie, and Cassiey were leaders of a team and so was Joe. Joe grabbed a stick and started to draw in the dirt. Joe drew a small circle and said that this was the Good Lord he also drew two more circles around the Good Lord. Joe said that two teams will surround the package. He also said that four teams will stay behind him. Joe pointed to Cassiey, Charlie, and Fred another leader and told them that they would be in the front of the group. He pointed to two more leaders and told them that they would take a side of the Good Lord. Joe dismissed them from the tent and he fallowed. Four Students were wobbling back to the camp that the teams just have made. Joe walks over to them and finds out that they were very drunk. Joe spoke "what were you doing away from camp." They replied having fun, Joe called all of the students together. "This is not the time to joke around it is a serious matter all the time we have could be spent on training not wasting. Use your time that you have to benefit you and if I catch you drinking again I will send you back to the guild and they could expel you." Joe walked away He told Cassiey and Charlie's team to fallow. They went to the town were they would pick up the Good Lord and take him to Syclan. They studied the town to see what they would get out of it. Joe told them to get food, weapons, potions, and other things useful. Joe walked in a home for information the residents told him to leave the home and so he did. Joe met up with Cassiey and started to ask what she got. She told him that she got some long swords. Joe asked her were she went and she pointed to the left. Joe walked over to the store and looked at what they had. Joe saw this one sword that was just as big as he was he bought it. Joe walked out of the weapons store and sat on a bench to check out the sword that he just bought. He saw that the sword had symbols on the handle and at the base of the blade. Joe met up with his team and Cassiey and told them to get back to the wood. They saw some training and others just standing around. Joe signaled all students to get some rest for the mission tomorrow. The fires that they made were put out and lamps were lit with some fireflies. All the students were sleeping comfortably on their mats on the ground. In the tents were four people of any team and they all got along.

It was dawn Joe was the first to wake up from the sleep he got last night he had a hard time sleeping. Joe saw Charlie wake up next and headed down to the river then Cassiey walked out and stared at Joe. Joe turned away and walked back in to his tent. Cassiey walked in after him and saw Joe on his knees staring in to the abyss. She puts out her hand and puts it on his shoulder, he turns to the side and looks at her hand. She asks "what is bothering you," he shrugs off her hand and stands. "I can't tell you" he says, "why" she asks. He responds "I just can't" he pauses and shifts his eyes and listens. She asks what is it he replies "wolfscalins" he grabbed his sword and walks out Cassiey fallows him. She rushes to her tent to get her weapon Joe yells and wakes up the other students. They immediately know and grab their weapons and rush to meet Joe. A lot of them ask what is it and he tells them. Joe looks in the forest and sees dark reddish orange eyes along one side of the trees. He points them in the direction of the threat and lines up with the students. One wolfscalin walks forward Joe signals Krystal to fire at the beast she fires four shots killing the beast. And more walk out of the wood "there are a lot of them" said Charlie. Joe stairs at Cassiey for a moment and she looks back Joe readjusts his eyes to the creatures and grows angry with one glance at them. The wolfscalin started to run toward them and Tyler, Joe Charlie ran out first soon after them Kavlin ran out too. Joe Jumped about five feet high and killed a wolfscalin. Joe signaled the others to join in the fight archers fired arrows and spells were flying every were. Joe looked around the field and saw blood flying all around. Joe ran up and down the field killing any wolfscalin that got in his way. Charlie jumped over a wolfscalin and cut off its leg it fell. The creature crawled to him and Charlie cut its head off. Krystal was firing arrow after arrow hitting wolfscalins round her. Kevin was throwing fire and was burning wolfscalin in front of him. Tyler was cutting his way though a bunch of the beast and got one scratch on the tip of his shoulder. Cassiey was fighting two in front of her and there was three behind her. Joe ran over to the wolfscalin surrounding her and cut them in half. Cassiey killed the one in front of her and she nodded at Joe. The remaining wolfscalin ran into the forest. The students shouted in victory a crowd of students formed and one wolfscalin slashed through the crowd there was something different about this wolfscalin it was black instead of brownish red. Joe ran to it and on the way he picked up a bow. Joe strung it and fired three shots to the creature still walking toward it and ditched the bow. Cassiey was running away from Joe and went after Cassiey she ran Joe ran after them. Joe sprinted ahead of the wolfscalin and next to Cassiey pushed her out of the way. Joe stopped and pushed the beast back with a spell it flew on it's back. The creature rolled over and charged at Joe, Joe dogged the beast's moves. It swung and missed, he backhanded Joe and sent him flying. Joe got a huge cut across his chest through his shirt. He stood jumped up over the beast cutting its head off with his long sword. The beast fell with blood oozing out of its neck and soon the beast made a puddle of its blood around it. Joe walked a few steps away from the dead animal then collapsed to the ground and was out. Five students carried Joe to a tent with eleven people in the tent. They put out their arms and were concentrating one Joe. Blue light came out of their hands and consumed Joe. The blood from his wound was disappearing and the cut stayed. They tried hard to get rid of the cut but failed. They concentrated harder but then they got pushed away by a force unknown. They all stood up and peered at Joe. He awoke and sat up from his unconsciousness. He stood up and staggered back. Charlie tried to help him but Joe pushed him away. Joe got up and walked out the tent. There he saw all the students standing around the tent and was shocked. They all saw his scar on his chest left by the beast. Joe pointed out five students to fallow him. Joe grabbed a leather vest and put it on and walked out of the forest with the five students. Cassiey decided to go along with them and hurried to catch up with them. Then Charlie wanted to go too and he ran to them. Joe took them to the town and went to a big house in the center of the village. Joe told them to wait outside and the did. Joe walked in side and was stopped by a butler and he proceeded Joe onward. Joe was walking in to the library were the Good Lord was standing and the doors closed behind him. "Please take a seat," the Good Lord paused for a moment. "Joe, my name is Joe" Joe sat with the Good Lord and discussed the ways of transportation to get the Good Lord to Mystes. A few hours go by Joe and the Good Lord walk out of the house and sees his friends standing there. The Good Lord brought a few of his soldiers with him. "Let's get the others" said Joe, "others" the Good Lord frowned. They walked the package to their little village in the woods were they gathered around to listen to the things Joe had to say. "The Good Lord has some of his soldiers with him, if they get in the way move them by any means. Today we start the mission and it will progress a lot harder. The Good Lord is vital to Mystes and the people of it if he dies they die. Let's get this show on the road you all know your positions lets get moving." So they lined up in their positions and were on their way. They walked days and waited nights. When they stopped they had students guard the Good Lord at all times. Joe told six students to move ahead and see what is coming. A week passes and they are close to the town of Mystes. The gate was closed and they paused. "Hey what are you doing here" asked a guard. Joe replied "we are here to deliver the Good Lord to this city." "All right you can come in it'll take a while, these gates are big and so heavy." Joe looked around and saw nothing, Charlie also looked around and saw nothing. Charlie looked at his and saw a shadow of a person. He ran to Joe to tell him what he just saw. Joe called over Cassiey, Krystal and five other archers. Joe told them that there are people on the cliff side. They went back and started to climb the side of the cliff from the woods. They got to the top and Krystal killed a bandit with an arrow. The bandits charged at them others slid down the hill and attacked the group of students. One headed right for the Good Lord and Charlie Stabbed him in the back killing the bandit. Some bandits slid down the hill dead. The gates were open Joe signaled all the students in, the rush of students flowed in the gate. The Good Lord was the first to get in the gate. While the students were retreating four bandits stood and fired arrows some fell and others carried them in the gate. Cassiey was carrying a student when an arrow flew right into her back. Joe turned around and picked up both the bodies lying on the ground. They made it through the gate when it closed and Joe told eighteen students to go with the Good Lord along with Charlie. Joe called over Kevin and three other magic healers to get the students healed as well as they could. Joe walked over to Cassiey and pulled out the arrow in her back. She was leaking out blood from her back and her noise. Joe picked her up and carried her to the city center, he looked around finally he saw a hospital. Joe carried her to the hospital and gave her to the nurse. She assured Joe that she would be fine. Joe walked out of the hospital and went to check on the Good Lord and his other students. They did fine and delivered the Good Lord to the palace on time. Joe took them back to the place where the others were and told them to stay there. Joe went to the hospital to check on Cassiey and see how she was doing. Joe looked around and couldn't find her he asked the nurse and she said that she was up stairs. Joe rushed up stairs and she was sitting up putting on her shoes. Joe looked at her and smiled with a little chuckle. Cassiey got up and walked over to Joe. Joe asked "how do you feel" she put her hand on his shoulder and told him that she was fine. Cassiey's slid down to his hand she gave him a hug. When they were done Joe ran out the window and jumped off the balcony with a front flip and stuck the landing. Cassiey just walked out of the hospital and down the stairs. She grabbed Joe's hand and they walked back to the others. When they got to the others they saw that Joe and Cassiey were holding hands. They were all shocked to see that amazing shocker. Joe told them to get ready to get out of there when they needed. Joe took Cassiey and Charlie along with all the other team leaders to the Good Lords house. As soon as they got there they were invited in. Another butler was there and told them were to go to see the Good Lord. "Well you have done a fine job getting me to my town and you all will be rewarded. I will pay you all the some of fifteen hundred gold pieces." Charlie was given a wheel barrow full of gold. "This should be enough for all of you students" said the Good Lord, and he signaled them out. Joe helped the leaders carry the gold out and got their share. They pushed it to the others and divided up their share. Everyone had fifteen hundred gold pieces all were the same and no one had more than the other. They packed up and move d on their way. Kavlin walks over to Joe and tells him how good he did leading the mission and shakes his hand. Joe walks over to Cassiey and she grabs his hand and she asks "what are you going to spend with your money?" "Well I'm probably going to put it in to my house that I'm going to own." "Me I don't know, what I need is what I'll buy like food." They make it back to the woods were their camp is and they settle down for a nights rest. As Joe is sleeping on his back and chest starts glowing dark red. While he sleeps he turns to lay on his chest but pain goes through his body. The light disappears and he wakes up. Joe walks out side and down to the stream. The scar on his chest is still red like the color of blood and the scar has not healed all the way properly. Cassiey walks out of her tent and looks at the stars. Soon she hears Joe cough and she walks over. Joe is sitting on the side of the stream with both elbows on his knees. Cassiey walks in front of him and puts her hand on his face. Joe grabs her hand and looks away. She looks down at his chest and sees it bleeding. She started to cry out for help, Joe put his hand over her mouth and told her to listen. They heard growling and Joe looked around. He saw about thirty their dark blue lighting eyes peered at Joe and Cassiey. Joe told Cassiey to run to her tent and stay there and to also wake up Charlie. She ran right to Charlie's tent and woke him up. She told him what is happening so he runs out with his sword and looks for Joe. Joe is on the streams edge and he was sitting. His knees were pointed up and his arms behind him and he slowly gets up and runs all the wolfscalins came running after him Charlie sees him without his sword and goes in his tent to find it. Joe is running to the camp and sees Charlie with his sword. Charlie runs to him and gives him the sword. "Brother and brother at last we got this our selves." "That's what it seems like now a days" said Charlie "and good luck." Joe runs to the right and around while stabbing a wolfscalin in it chest. Charlie starts out with casting fire a whole row of flames rush past the wolfscalins and spreads out catching them on fire. Some fall burning on fire and other blow it out. Joe casts lightning and cuts three in half. Charlie's eyes glow a bright white and walks in the middle of them all and pushes them out of the way and to the side. One student wakes up and calls the others out. They all crawl out of their tents and see Joe and Charlie fighting the ugly beasts. They all grab their weapons and rush toward them and start yelling out. Charlie raises up into the crowd of wolfscalins and looks down at them his arms and legs get pulled away from his body ,and soon there is a bright light and then there is no wolfscalins in sight. The bodies and every thing that would be left by the wolfscalins are gone. Charlie looks ant the students and throws fire at them with a powerful spell none of them have ever seen. Joe runs to Cassiey and tells her to throw him up at Charlie. Cassiey asks one other person to help throw Joe. Joe gets launched in the air and Charlie turns facing him and gets knocked down. Charlie is knocked unconscious and Joe drags him to his tent. Joe gets some water and throws it on Charlie, he awakes and looks around. Joe goes over and hugs his brother. "What just happened Joe," "I don't know Charlie I don't know" replied Joe. Joe walks out and over to Cassiey and gives her a hug and asks her if she is all right. She told him that she was fine. Joe took Cassiey to his tent to check up on Charlie. Charlie was fast asleep on Joe's mat. They both walked out side and saw the sun just coming up over the hills. The sun had a reddish glow with a orange sky around it they could hear the birds beginning to chirp and the sound of the rushing stream and soon Joe walks away from Cassiey and down to the stream. He takes off his shirt and blood runs down his belly and onto the ground some runs into the stream. He starts to wash the blood of his body. After he is done he picks up his shirt and walks over to Cassiey. On the way back to her Joe sees a man standing in the distance and Joe walks over to him. Joe recognizes that this is a man from the guild council. The mans name in Thompson and he runs to Joe. "Joe you and the other students must report to the guild when you're done packing your mission is complete you all can graduate" says Thompson. Joe shook his hand and he left. Joe runs over to Cassiey and tells her what was just told to him. Cassiey jumps with joy and jumps on Joe hugging him. Joe woke up all the students and told them the good news and started to pack. Charlie was the last to wake up and asked Joe what all the yelling was for and Joe said that they were going back to the Guild to graduate. Charlie's eyes widened and he smiled. In one hour they packed up and started to head back to the Guild. Joe grabbed Cassiey's hand and got to the gate of the Guild and opened them. There were a set of stairs people gathered around and cheered them on with congratulations they were supposed to report to the main chamber to be congratulated. The whole chamber was filled and all the students were in the chamber for the ceremony.


End file.
